


By The Water Fountain

by tequilash0ts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Derealization, M/M, No Beta, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Sad, Serious, Toxic Relationship, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilash0ts/pseuds/tequilash0ts
Summary: The thoughts controlled him like a puppet master. He was under control, and the strings are what held him back. Every time he felt like something was going to get better, the strings were pulled a little tighter.Almost like it was routine, almost like this was normal, like it was planned, or it was bound to happen, George picked up within seconds. Maybe he was used it, knowing that his best friend would need him, so he’d be scared to fall asleep, in case of that.“George?” Dream whispered, scared to speak any louder as if it would break him if he did.“It’s okay, Dream, I’m here.” George responded, gently, soothing Dream down. George’s voice gave Dream a fellow feeling, it made him feel safe.George continued to calm Dream down, breathing together and whatever else he could do.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 15





	By The Water Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> CW: please make sure you read the tags before going on 
> 
> this is just a vent piece i did bc lately i have been having the most shitty time broski but this is a serious fic, and it's not like a normal fluff or angst i guess. as i go more into the story and add more chapters, there'll be some light fluff but that's just for the plot i guess. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THIS IS JUST BASED ON THE DREAM TEAM PERSONAS!!! not their irl-selves, these characters don't represent who they are.
> 
> lol ANYWAYS so yeah obv this is linked to water fountain by alec benjamin but it will be linked in future chapters looool ok thank you

The city is where Dream ended up. Subconsciously (?), maybe because he’s used to finding himself there. 

Vivid lights bordered the surrounding, illuminating the dark 7pm evening sky, collective chatter toned the empty airspace in the atmosphere. 

Dream did not know a single soul passing by him, but them being _there_ , around him, somehow comforted him. 

Knowing that they were really there, knowing that they were real people, whether he knew them or not, gave him a small tingling feeling of comfort. He held on to that comfort, because at that very moment, it was the only thing he had. 

Dream doesn’t know when this began, when he began to gradually let go of everything he had. 

Maybe it all started when he was thrusted in the middle of huge arguments with his parents, or when he started to fail most of his classes, or when he felt drained from just entertaining friendships that he genuinely cared about. 

Dream kept strolling on slowly, down the city streets. 

Then, thoughts started circulating around Dream’s mind, the same ones that terrorize him, choke him, pain him. 

_What if these people aren’t real? I’m just here. No one else is. Is it all fake? How do I know? How would I know? How would I even get out of this?_

The thoughts controlled him like a puppet master. He was under control, and the strings are what held him back. Every time he felt like something was going to get better, the strings were pulled a little tighter. 

Almost like it was routine, almost like this was normal, like it was planned, or it was bound to happen, George picked up within seconds. Maybe he was used it, knowing that his best friend would need him, so he’d be scared to fall asleep, in case of that. 

“George?” Dream whispered, scared to speak any louder as if it would break him if he did. 

“It’s okay, Dream, I’m here.” George responded, gently, soothing Dream down. George’s voice gave Dream a fellow feeling, it made him feel safe. 

George continued to calm Dream down, breathing together and whatever else he could do. 

“Dream?” George called, after Dream returned to a more serene state. 

Dream breathes out, careful about how he let his voice out, scared to just break down again. “Yeah, George?” 

“Promise me you’ll stay there?” Rustling noises come from George’s end, sounds of shifting about. “I’ll be there soon. You can crash at mine tonight.” 

Dream promised, and hung up. 

George looked up, afraid to look him dead in the eyes, scared of what he would see. 

He wasn’t afraid of Dream, he was afraid of the mask he put up. The mask that Dream wore when he was around others, when he was vulnerable and broken. George had seen behind the mask one too many times. 

Dream started to ramble, whatever words he could get out, the broken tremble you could hear in his voice, the rasp, like he was letting out the most fallible destroying secret. George continued to listen. 

“George, I-I don’t know what’s real anymore?” The dropping of the rain was ironic, pathetic fallacy (?). “I suddenly feel as if everything is just- Just a dream? And I can’t wake up, or get out of it.” Cars went flashing by, a series of honks and beeps were heard in the far distance. “It’s like I’m stuck in a lucid dream.” 

George felt his heart burn in a thousand twisted ways, he didn’t know what to say or do. He let the rain fall until he let out small whispers of comfort and held Dream. 

He promised Dream that he was real, he promised that things would be okay, he promised that he would be there for him. 

Dream held on to those promises, careless of whether they were to be true or not. He held on so tight, like it was a rope to stop him from falling off the edge. 

Promises of comfort are dangerous. They’re like a drug. Dream would get high on them whenever he could, like he was addicted. 

What makes them dangerous is that once they’re gone, you’re left with nothing. Or, that, most of the time, they’re based on lies. 

Lies to feed to satisfy the hunger of us humans. We’re all hungry, for different concepts, which are somewhat alike. 

Late in the night, but never late enough for a city that does not sleep. Sounds of settled hubbub hummed through the atmosphere. It was not quiet, but, figuratively, it was quiet for Dream. 

2:37am is what George read as he clicked his phone on, as he gently rubbed his eyes only to realise Dream was not perched on his couch as he was when he first laid asleep. He heard a slight noise come from the balcony, and apprehended where the Floridian boy was. 

With the light weight of his slim body, he silently slid out of the comforting wraths from beneath his duvet, and softly strolled the couple of steps from his bed to the door of the balcony to find Dream. 

Dream was looking down at the sight of the metropolis, faced away from George, but still acknowledged that he was behind him. 

“You’re awake.” Dream finally spoke, shuffling to half-face George. 

“Yeah, woke up and you weren’t on the couch.” George eyed widely. 

Dream didn’t say anything back. He returned to face the view from the balcony again, but, this time, George joined him. He noted that Dream looked sleepy. 

“It’s almost 3am.” 

“I’m aware, George.” 

“I think we should get some sleep, you know it’s Monday tomorrow?” 

Dream let out a soft chuckle as a response, as if George made a joke. They simply stood there, in the balcony admiring the view, for a couple of silent moments. 

“Do you ever wonder what the concept of everything is?” 

George was zoned out, as it was too late for his brain to be functioning. “Sorry, w-what?” he slurred out. 

“Sorry, I’m being vague.” The wind brushed against George’s face, making his sensitive skin feel tingly. “Have you ever thought about what life is? Like, what is the point, how did this even start? What is this for?” 

George thought about it for a small moment, not sure of what to respond. 

Dream simply chuckled again, as if he was careless of anything and everything. “Let’s get some sleep, you’re right. We have class tomorrow.” 

The wind kept blowing against them, with the cold aura of the night infused. 

George opened his mouth slightly to say something, but the words couldn’t come to his mind. He just nodded and slouched against Dream’s side as they walked back inside together. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi 
> 
> my twitter is @tequil4sh0ts
> 
> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINKKKKKKKK :))


End file.
